Warrior of God
by lululillie
Summary: What if an angel was sent to protect the Potters? What if she was sent because the death of ether Harry or Lily was one of the 66 seals that could be broken? Read along as she discovers what it really means to be human.
1. Chapter 1

Before this story begins I feel it's only right I introduce myself my name is Cariel I'm an angel of the lord. This is the tale of how I ended up on earth ordered to protect a child at all costs for his foreseeable future.

I'd always been envious of humans, they had free will could do what they wanted could even start familys while I was forced to watch them silent as a marble statue interior hard as stone for I was a warrior of God and such things were strictly forbidden. I was stationed to look after the potter family and protect them at all costs this was how I found myself in search of a vessel when I learned the people I was ordered to protect Lily and her unborn son were in grave danger from a dark lord who was now seeking them out in order to kill the child. I was now ordered to find a vessel introduce myself to the potters and never let them leave my sight until the threat was handled.

You see Lily potter and her child were one of the 66 seals that could open Lucifer's cage if one of them broke it would be Chaos demons everywhere would line up for the chance to free their master Heaven could not risk this happening which was why she was sent to them, Cariel was a good warrior and had fought many battles in heaven she was even a group commander they knew if anyone could protect a seal effeciatly it was her.

I found a vessel one who was in a coma and helped her move on to Heaven after I was granted permission to enter her vessel of coarse. I began walk down the dark corridors where the meeting for what the witches and wizards called the "Order' taking place they were an organization the potters were apart of they were a group that was doing the best they could to stop the war with the dark lord. Cariel walked briskly to the door and with one glance the door busted open the table of the surrounding witches and wizards were on their feet in an instant pointing their wands and shooting spells at her, however they all merely bounced off. Cariel continued her walk until she was standing right next to the red headed pregnant Lily Evans however a man blocked her way Cariel put two fingers to his head and he was out like a light.

She looked around at everyone else questionably they all held their hands up in fear an anticipation she smirked and turned to Lily who spoke so softly only she could hear. "Who the hell are- what the hell are you." Lily said while holding her stomach protectively.

"

There is no need to fear Lily Evans I've been ordered to protect you, I am Cariel angel of the lord." Cariel spoke monotone with an air of great confidence and power. everyone looked on in disbelief when lightning flashed and Cariels large wings illuminated in the shadows.

Whispers began from all around some in awe others in fear no one could believe angels where real and yet hear one was standing right before them.


	2. Chapter 2

I waited patiently for Lily to calm down and her husband to wake up before I decided to take a seat and wait patiently for everyone to calm down I sat between two young men one with scars and another who was handsome in human terms with his black hair and blue eyes. He wasted no time in speaking to me.

"If your supposed to be an angel where have you lot been since no?" He asked aggressively . He looked at her almost in a betrayed light like she should have been hear years ago that's when it hit her this was Sirius Black the Sirius black who prayed so hard when his mother cast him out he prayed for mercy when she hit him with every curse imaginable but no one awsnered. Heaven was fighting a war at the time with a garrison gone rougue when they heard his prayer their was too much at stake she was truly sorry though.

"I'm sorry Mr. Black for not saving you that night but heavens angels were never meant to perch on your shoulders we had bigger things afoot." She explained like he should completely understand her reasoning leaving everyone in shock and looking between her and Sirius as if one of them was going to come to blows any moment confusing her to no end.

"You can take you're apology and stuff it up your pansy cloud ass." Sirius scowled at her standing up angrily and storming out of the room a glaring James following suite.

Cariel rose and stood up walking to Lily she placed a hand on her shoulder and suddenly Lily disappeared.

Everyone began to panic at once.

"what did you do to her?"

"where did she go?"

"where did you take her?"

Questions were firing everywhere until she had enough and used her commander voice one of a warrior commanding soldiers before battle one no one would dare disobey.

EVERYONE QUIET!

She shouted fiercely quieting at once, they all turned to her expectantly for answers. " I heard it's unhealthy for pregnant woman to be under stress so after tonight's events I decided it would be best to send her home."

They all stared at her funnily like they couldn't believe she was actually trying to help Lily, causing Cariel to sigh frustrated she turned to face them. "Despite what you may think I am here to help protect Lily and her unborn child so you may want to get comfortable because I'll be here for as long as it takes to eliminate the threat to them." She said sternly before their was a flutter of wings and she was gone.

* * *

Lily was standing in the nursery James had made looking at her belly, why was an angel sent to protect them? Why were they so important?

"you're thoughts are awfully loud." said a voice making Lily whip around to see Cariel tilting her head at her curiously.

"Why do you doubt you're importance." she asked calmly. walking to stand by her Lily looked at her hesitating before asking. "Why were you sent to protect us Cariel?"

"That I am not allowed to tell you but I can tell you that if you die catastrophic things will be set into motion." Cariel said giving her one last look before turning and walking away stopping to look at a teddy bear fondly.

"Despite what everyone seems to think I'm here to protect you Lily." was the last thing Lily heard before there was a flutter of wings and she was alone again with her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**I highly, HIGHLY suggest you listen to red by Beth Crowley while reading this chapter because my inspiration for this chapter comes from this song.**

Flash forward 17 years later

Cariel was breathing hoarsely as she struggled in the chair she was chained to in Naomi's office, said angel leaning over her sticking needles in the contraption on her head.

"Why are you doing this." Cariel said glaring menacingly at Naomi. "I think I can help explain that." Said a voice Cariel knew all too well a voice she grew to care about one that she believed would keep her safe now held such an indifferent tone Cariel shivered in disgust.

There stood Michael in all heavenly glory leaning against the doorway he made his way over to her. "The reason I ordered Naomi to have you rewired is because I want the apocalypse to happen." He said formally to her leaning down cupping her chin and forcing her to look up at him she winced in pain, his eyes visibly softened. "You'll understand someday maybe sooner than later if Naomi does her job correctly." He said before briskly walking out the door uncomfortable with the situation and dare she say it a little bit shaken?

Another angel walked in with an angel blade in hand she remembered his name as Thaddeus the prisoners torturer. Cariel went stiff in her seat as he scraped the angel blade over her she screamed in agony he explained to her that they needed her body in a weak state to get into her mind she was barely conscious as he put sigils into her skin Naomi came back in with one final needle to put into her brain when she heard it.

"Cariel please save my son." She felt her will power slowly come back to her as Naomi approached. "Cariel please you said you would always save us." CARIEL PLEASE." That was all it took for Cariel to break out using all her strength she ripped apart the chains the needles went flying everywhere before ether angel in the room could do anything Cariel was gone where she found herself was worse then any torture she had experienced before her there was Lily Evans cradling the body of her dead son. "No." Cariel thought desperately as she approached. "No…...

* * *

 **A/N Next Cariel deals with brining Harry back to life an the first seal being broken along with now being on the run from heaven Cariel is one of the only Seraphs so if she's cut off from heaven it will have no effect on her and the angels no it so that just ups the price currently on her head.**


	4. Chapter 4

This was the hardest thing I've ever done and I've done unspeakable things in the name of heaven. Here I stood ready to erase the memories of me from my loved one's mind to protect them, heaven was after me and now if they knew where I was would be after them It had to be done I just wished I could postpone it for as long as possible. I had resurrected Harry but not before entering his mind one last time to say goodbye for good or as long as it was going to take before I could return home my true home not heaven.

 _Cariel walked into Harry's dreamscape the first thing she noticed was the lights beautiful lights of all colors seemed to stream from every direction highlighting everything it was warm and peaceful. There Harry sat surrounded by clouds on a bench in the sky unknowing of the chaos she was about to throw him back in. She was tempted truly to leave him in peace however heaven would just have something to torment her with if she let the reapers take him so she walked over disrupting his peace when she abruptly sat down on the bench next to him._

 _"Cariel." Harry said smiling warmly at her he got up to embrace her Cariel doing the same knowing that this could be the last time she hugged him a tear slipped gracefully down her cheek she slowly moved away placing a gentle hand on his cheek and whispering. "I'm so proud of you Harry." Before lifting them out of the dreamscape and back to reality Harry gasped back to life and into Lily's awaiting embrace_.

However as soon as he embraced Lily unbeknownst to them something changed something big one that would leave a gaping hole in their memories of the one person who they considered their protector.

Cariel stood stoically on the broken battle ground of Hogwarts externally she looked every bit like the soldier god intended her to be internally a battle was raging a battle filled of emotions and turmoil which one out in the end would have to wait for she had more pressing matters to deal with. With one final look at the embracing mother and son she painfully forced her eyes away and with a strong flutter of wings was gone disappearing from their lives forever.

* * *

Cariel loved her brothers and sisters but now she couldn't stop the loathing she felt for them they had forced her to loose something she would never replace they'd lied to her betrayed her and all for what the destruction of creation? Despicable! There was one brother Cariel still trusted one who would never turn on her but she took precautions anyway asking to meet him in a warded warehouse each of them would be rendered powerless there.

"Cariel." Came a caring voice she had longed to hear ever since she had left the potters. There stood Castiel looking at her searching her face in worry he had many questions to ask her but instead chose to pull her into a hug when he noticed how broken she looked, he had never seen Cariel so disheveled and dishearted. Cariel welcomed the embrace Castiel offered sobbing hysterically.

"Oh Cariel." Castiel whispered sadly. "What have they done to you."


	5. Law of Club and fang I will obey

_"He had learned well the law of club and fang, and he never forewent an advantage or drew back from a foe he had started on the way to Death. He had lessoned from Spitz, and from the chief fighting dogs of the police and mail, and knew there was no middle course. He must master or be mastered; while to show mercy was a weakness. mercy did not exist in the primordial life. It was misunderstood for fear, and such misunderstandings made for death. Kill or be killed, eat or be eaten, was the law; and this mandate, down out of the depths of Time, he obeyed."_

 _― **Jack London** , **The Call of the Wild**_

Cariel had been corresponding with Castiel for the past few years, with heaven on her heels he had helped her keep tabs on thing any way he could. Cariel had changed she no longer recognized the angel she used to be with her powers still intact she should still feel the connection to her angelic side and yet she kept leaning more toward the world she had been banished to, to humanitys side. She had killed countless angels members of her own family it caused a period of self loathing and utter disgust for herself, yet the longer she stayed on earth the easier it became the less remorse she felt for those of her family she killed they were trying to kill her weren't they? Was she not allowed to do the same?

Cariel had hardend herself from the loss of her true family caused by her actual family she no longer felt any real joy toward anything or anyone. Mercy for her soon became a thing of the past for in this cursed world it was master or be masterd and she would not fall under heavens control again.

* * *

Castiel had become accustomed to her drastic mood change through the years she was still kind to him, but the trust she had for him started to wain and she started to distance herself from him afraid heaven would get their claws in him too. They always met in the warded ware house where she would learn the movements of heaven and if any new angels had been sent after her. It was pretty quiet upstairs with the first seal being broken Castiel was going to be sent to retrieve someone from hell.

That had been months ago and Cariel hadn't heard from him since she was worried about him sure but knew he was far from capable of taking care of himself. She was busy looking through pictures Castiel gave her on her last visit of Harry and his family, it had taken a lot of patience to teach Castiel to learn how to use a camera but once he got the hang of it he didn't disappoint there was pictures of Harry and his children along with their grandmother in the stack of photos Castiel had given her. Cariel felt an aching sadness one that came all to often whenever the potters were concerned, many emotions passed through her happiness that they were happy and doing well and sadness that she could no longer be with them to bask in the happiness with them.

There was a darkness day in and day out that loomed over Cariel threateningly but she resisted with all her might for the raging darkness inside her would only bring about more destruction more fule to the fire that had long since sparked to life her new path.

Where would she go next?

Should she search for Castiel?

Thoughts echoed through her mind at a rapid pace, leaving her in a sea of doubt, confusion and eerie darkness. Cariel was falling further away from the angel she used to be the one who knew order and balance and further into one who saw chaos as a means to and end? Was this good? Was it bad? Cariel didn't know but she knew the only thing she had left on this planet who was still on her side was Castiel and she wouldn't let him down not after everything he's done for her.

* * *

 **A/N Please review it helps me know how the story is through your eyes! Thank you so much everyone who has favorited and followed me I really do appreciate it. To the guest review thank you!**


	6. We are fallen

_"Your message, your ministry, your influence is built from your flaws. People relate to HUMANITY...not perfection."_  
 _― Mandy Hale,_

I finally found were Castiel had disappeared too he was on a mission to retrieve fallen angel Anna or better known to them as Anael back to heaven were she would be promptly executed. However the Winchesters had butted in and taken it into their own hands and because of this if Castiel showed leniency toward them Naomi would probably do the same to him as she had tried to do to her and then her location would be compromised that's how she found herself fighting off angels who had come for Anna when she had agreed to meet Cariel here in this abandoned old car garage when angels had rudely interrupted them Cariel ruthlessly disposed of them much to Anna's horror and….. disgust? Please, Cariel thought like she has the right to judge.

Cariel turned around to Anna and began stalking toward her threateningly Anna kept backing away until she hit the wall. Cariel stopped walking satisfied and smirked.

"I suppose you're wondering why I called you here, well it's rather simple actually you're going to give yourself over to Castiel willingly." Cariel said with a wicked grin.

"And if I don't. Anna challenged finding her voice but Cariel could sense the underlying terror underneath it. She was afraid of her good. Cariel swiftly slammed Anna against the wall raising the angel blade to her throat.

"I think you and I both know what would happen then." She whispered in Anna's ear. Pressing the blade further across Anna's skin until Anna grimaced as blood started to drip from her neck." I'll kill you and send you into heavens awaiting arms anyways." She said in a sickly sweet tone releasing Anna who placed a hand against her bleeding neck.

"What are you getting out of this any way." Anna asked desperately.

"Well if Castiel show's mercy because of the humans in his care he's likely to get reprogramed and in that process they're surely to find out where I am." She explained boredly, twirling her angel blade. "So here's the deal you have exactly one hour to say goodbye to the Winchesters before turning yourself in if you don't by then I'll gladly deliver you to heaven myself. Cariel briskly backed away and with a strong flutter of wings left a distraught Anna behind.

* * *

Cariel was ready to face Castiel she knew it was now or never if she didn't do it now the other angels would get to him. Cariel knew it would be hard but she had faith in him faith he could see her side. She was going to convince Castiel to fall to disobey heaven.

"Cariel." Came a gravelly voice she adored all to much. There Castiel stood wearing his trench coat like always staring at her flecks of concern in his beautiful blue eyes.

* * *

Outside Anna stood all by herself ready to be taken to heaven she knew there was know middle coarse ether way she was screwed. in no time at all she found herself being dragged by two male angels to a place she had hoped never again to go back to.

it was now or never...


	7. Betrayal Of The Most Cold

_drYou have been my best friend for the last couple years._

 _We stood together through the laughter and tears._

 _Today the tears are not mutual: They are just in my eyes._

 _I can't believe my best friend got caught up in these lies._

 _I'll never turn my back on you are bond is to strong._

 _I just wish you would admit what you have done is wrong._

 _I try to support you in whatever choices you make._

 _But if I supported you in this I would be making a mistake._

 _You have stepped on a lot of true friends by making this choice_

 _When I try to talk to you it seems I have no voice._

 _It hurts so badly when I think of what you have done._

 _I want to leave you behind but I don't have the courage to run._

 _You are my best friend but I don't know you anymore._

 _But you have shut everyone out and lost the key to the door._

 _You will never understand how much pain you've caused us all._

 _But I'm still ready to catch you when your ready to fall._

 _The Pain of Friendship._

 ** _List of songs for this chapter I highly suggest you listen to them while you read._**

 ** _Castiel's Betrayal. IF I had a heart- Fever Ray_**

 ** _The hooks of heaven now controlling Cariel again. The Devils Work- Mike Snow._**

Castiel looked at Cariel in disbelief. "You want me to disobey go against heaven and work with you?" "Why what is heaven doing that has you asking this of me?"

Cariel looked down a bit ashamed at not sharing this information with him before. "Castiel do you know why heaven wants me back in their clutches so bad?"

She started pacing while nervously wringing her hands.

"The real reason they want me so bad is so they can control my mind and make me okay with what their about to do I mean their going to need all the warrior angels they can get for what they have planned."

She then grabbed Castiels hand took a deep breath and just blurted it out like ripping off a band aid. "Their going to let the apocalypse happen."

Shock was written all over his face before it was covered up by denial. "No that can't be true your lying I thought I could trust you-

"Cas." Cariel choked out at seeing the disgusted look he was giving her moving forward to cup his face only for him to back away from her making her hand fall to her side. "Your a fallen I should never have come to you when you called I just thought the things they said, say about you couldn't possibly have been true but they were right your as cunning and selfish as _him."_

"Castiel." He turned away from her walking out of the warehouse only for her to appear in front of him. "Please just listen."

She pleaded with him he sighed exasperated. "You have five minutes to convince me that everything you've told me isn't a lie."

"The mission they sent me on." She burst out desperately trying to convince him. "They told me that Lily's child's death would break one of the 66 seals." "Well when the time came for him to die I was ambushed by angels they sent me up to heaven I asked them why they were doing this and they told me Castiel." "They said they never intended for me to stop a seal from being broken that the real reason I was their was to monitor the Seal: Harry to make sure he was protected until it was time."

"I've never lied to you Castiel not ever and definitely not about this." She told him sternly.

Castiel schooled his face while inside he was reeling with doubt and suspicion outside was a mask of empathy.

"The mission where you _felt_ for your charges became _attached_ to them."

"So much so that you preformed a very dangerous and very forbidden enochian ritual cloaking them from every angel in existence other than yourself."

"Cas- " Cariel cried in disbelief he was there when she had to do the hardest thing she'd ever done in her entire existence he comforted her and let her cry. Did heaven really have their hooks this deep in him?" If so why had she never seen it? And why had he never given up her location to the other angels?

"Like your not attached to the Winchesters?" She told him crossing her arms defensively. " At least my charges _respected_ me."

Castiel glared at her insult. "They're good men."

"Are they Castiel, Are they really?" Because all they seem to do is insult you and walk all over you." "They're two entitled self righteious-

"Enough." Castiel barked at her.

"I _care_ about you Castiel more then they ever will." She told him sincerely walking toward him her wings brushing against his. "We can find a way to stop them from bringing on the apocalypse they still haven't broken all the seals."

Castiel's face betrayed him it looked broken like his entire world had come crashing down on him and in a way it had. "What do you want from me Cariel if what you say is true what could we possibly do to stop it we're only one Seraph and a common angel against heaven it's no contest on who would win."

"I've already convinced other angels to follow my lead and shown them the truth of what's really been happening right under their noses."

"If you turn your back on heaven and what it represents then I'm sure others in your garrison like the one's in mine will also follow your example."

"You want to raise an army." Castiel said in realization.

Cariel could feel the hesitation practically swarming around him. "We can do it Castiel I know we can just trust me."

Castiel turned to her giving her reassurance. "I do trust you." _Or he did_

And with that he disappeared leaving a very nervous Cariel behind.

* * *

Castiel stood in an office he never thought he'd ever see with an angel he even more believed he'd never meet.

"Are you sure?" Michael said looking directly in Castiel's eyes his stare so piercing Castiel was sure he'd be reading his soul if he had one.

"Possitive." Castiel confirmed. He couldn't understand why he felt so dirty he was turning a dangerous angel in right?"

" _That's because she is your closest friend_." A voice hissed in his mind. _"Stop before you ruin-_

Castiel shook his head clearing the traitorous thoughts away he served heaven and his friend was a fallen a fallen who was now creating an army spreading lies about heaven and who knew what her endgame was or what she was capable of. With these thoughts he made a decision one that would forever haunt him and would have far reaching consequences beyond his comprehension.

"Yes I can give her to you just have to follow me." Castiel said before asking. "You're going to help her right?"

Michael gave him a tight lipped smile. "We'll take care of it Castiel she just needs to learn her place again and she'll be as good as new."

Castiel shivered thinking of what they might do to her but it was to late to turn feather now

* * *

Cariel stood in the warehouse she and Castiel often met he'd called her hear saying it was important.

She heard the flutter of wings and turned around to find him there but his expression was one she'd never forget it had deep sorrow written all over him as if he had done an unforgivable act.

"You called." She asked trying to act causual despite freaking out inside wondering what possibly could have happened to put that expression on his face.

"I'm sorry." He told her before she heard another flapping of wings except the owner of these wings radiated of power. "It's for your own good. "

She spun around to see the angel she'd been running from for years now. "Michael." She whispered.

Castiel tilted his head at the emotions in her voice it held fear and... Longing? Why did his stomach feel so tight all of a sudden upon noticing this?

Michael stalked over to her his wings folded behind him he reached out with his hand and cupped her face. "Hello _dear Cariel_." He practically purred.

She closed her eyes at his touch. "You don't have to do this Michael." She whispered to him brokenly.

"Alas I do." He cooed at her." Don't worry I'll fix you you'll see it my way very soon.

From the stories he'd heard of Michael this seemed very out of character for him he briefly wondered on the history Cariel and Michael shared he knew Cariel had served under him before. He'd heard rumors that Michael... _Fancied_ Cariel but he never thought they were true until now as the look on the Archangels face as he gazed at her was almost reverential.

"Thank you Castiel." Were the last thing he heard before the Archangel disappeared with Cariel.

What had he done...

Meanwhile up in heaven and in Michaels office scream echoed through the walls as he put Naomi's mind control machine to work.

* * *

Cariel woke up in Michaels office the chains binding her to the chair long since removed as she slept a side effect of the mind control but one that meant it had been a success.

"What's going on?" She asked as she spotted Michael sitting across from her now with a look of relief on his face.

"What do you remember." He countered.

"Being called to your office about orders you have for me?"

"Yes you know how the seals are currently being broken yes?"

She nodded.

'Well we have no intention of letting it stop see the apocalypse has to happen the way my father has written it and it is time." "I was wondering if you would take the honor of being my new lieutenant as Zachariah has failed me one to many time's and not only fight by my side when the time comes but also secure my vessel Dean Winchester do you accept?"

Cariel's mind was whirling with this load of information but something she couldn't control in the back of her mind made all her true feelings about it vanish and be replaced by someone else's but she was oblivious any of this as the deep rootted enchochian magic of the object Naomi had made took on full control.

"It would be my greatest honor I accept Michael." She smiled at him blushing at the intense look he was now giving her.

"Excellent." Michael said giving her a blinding smile.

"Now Let's get to work." He told her taking her hand gently and pulling her to her feet before leading her out of his office.


End file.
